


Birthday Present

by Morriggann



Series: Smut drabbles [9]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: DomSteve, Multi, Threesome, Toys, filthy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: Steve forgot something important to you...or did he?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character
Series: Smut drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856206
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Birthday Present

He looked at me with a glare I’d never seen. I bit my lip and waited, but he didn’t seem to like that.

“What did you say to me?”

His voice was low, sending shivers down my spine. I swallowed hard and crossed my arms defiantly. “You heard me, _Steve_. I said you suck!”

I never called him Steve. Ever. Baby, sweetheart, Sir, even Daddy sometimes, but never Steve. It was out of basic respect, an unspoken arrangement. He called me anything he wanted in the heat of the moment, but usually, he called me ‘sweetheart’.

He mimicked my position with a much more imposing stance. It was overwhelming and I felt like a mini version of myself before him. I was in trouble; I knew that much. But he’d made me so angry by forgetting a simple thing that mattered to me.

He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me to the living room. “How dare you disrespect me like that? I’ve given you the world, yet this is how you thank me?”

I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. Steve sat on the couch and draped me over his thighs. As soon as he lifted my skirt, I knew my opposition was moot. He was the boss. 

The first lash came down hard. I cried out in surprise. “How many?” I asked with a whimper.

“How many, ‘ _Sir’_ ,” he replied harshly.

“How many?” I asked again defiantly.

His hand came down repeatedly, always well placed; on my ass and on my upper thighs. When I struggled to break free, he held me down harder and didn’t stop smacking me. “You will know your place and will speak to me with the respect and dignity I deserve.”

I shook my head as I cried harder and harder. “You forgot!” I screamed.

His hand gripped my ass as he asked, “Forgot _what_?”

“My birthday! You said you’d make it a great surprise and the day ended and you didn’t do anything!” I shouted. “You know what my birthday’s like every year, and you promised. You promised you’d make it special!” Tears had welled in my eyes and rolled down on my cheeks while I’d gripped the couch.

He sighed and pulled down my skirt, then lifted me upright. “Dry your tears.” Steve shook his head. “You are so impatient, doll. You always end up not trusting me.” He stood and pulled me to our bedroom. 

In there, I found the fireplace roaring, strawberries in chocolate, and a huge present on the bed. 

“Open it,” he told me.

I hurriedly did, suddenly excited, then stopped and turned to him. “I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t mean to…”

He cupped my face. “You never mean anything, but you need to trust me. I know what’s best for you and when you entered this partnership, you agreed to put yourself in my hands. What did I promise in return?”

“To never hurt me and always care for me, no matter what,” I replied with pouty lips. “But I…”

“No ‘buts’,” he said as he put his index on my lips. “I will never forget your birthday. I know how much you hate it when people do. Now, do as I said, open your present, and give me five minutes.” 

He left the room while I went back to the box on the bed. Inside, I found lingerie, a box of chocolates, movies I wanted to see, wool socks for the harsh winter we were having, one of his knit shirts I loved and wore all the time, and different toys for us to try; beads, restraints, a small vibe, and nipple clamps. I was so excited by it all. But at the very bottom, I found a map of the stars that had the date we got engaged and my heart melted. I grazed the image with my fingers, smiling.

As much as my ass hurt, I was so happy with everything in there. I knew I had apologies to make and that Steve would probably drag this out a little longer. The door opened and I turned back to him, about to say something. But I stopped, stunned. 

Bucky was at the door with him, shirtless, barefoot, and so was Steve. I swallowed hard.

“Do you remember saying you wanted a threesome someday? And that you wondered if I minded if it happened with Bucky? Well, happy birthday, doll.”

 _Oh. My. God._ I trembled where I stood, aroused enough that my insides clenched. Bucky slinked over to me; his eyes locked with mine. “So… I hear I have some effect on you? You like my abs?” he said as he grazed them. “And you think I have a big cock?”

I turned crimson as he said that. “I can’t believe you told him, Sir…” I whispered.

Bucky shushed me, then cupped my face to kiss me. It was slow, sensual, his tongue teasing mine. As he did, he pushed me gently toward the bed until the back of my knees hit it. I flopped down, our kiss ending, and looked at Steve. “Really, Sir? Are you sure you want this too?”

He nodded and began unbuttoning his pants while Bucky kneeled before me. He bunched up my skirt and caressed my thighs. Steve leaned down to kiss me just as sensually as Bucky had. He licked my lips, then whispered, “You’ll be a good girl for us, right?”

“Yes, Sir,” I replied in the same tone. “So good, I promise.”

Bucky spread my legs open, putting one over his shoulder while he licked my inner thigh. I gasped and stared while he left a wet trail down to my uncovered sex. Uncovered, yes. Unprepared, no. I was so wet, I knew I’d probably left a trace on the bed. He glanced up at me as he pushed his tongue between my folds and my eyes rolled back as he began to slurp and lick, his lips wrapping around my clit. He suckled it, eliciting moans from me. But as I opened my mouth and my eyes again, I saw Steve’s hands at his belt. He undid it, then his pants, letting out his thick cock. 

I couldn’t help myself. “Can I suck it, Sir?”

“You read my mind, doll.” He approached me slowly, stroking himself, then rubbed the tip on my lips. “Do me good and you’ll get a reward.”

That meant the world to me, although I was already getting a reward with Bucky eating me out. And he was going at it, wiggling his tongue inside me, sucking, licking. When he added a finger inside me, I clenched around it but still opened my mouth to take in Steve’s cock. I sucked slowly, then fast, hollowing out my cheeks and adding as much saliva as I could. I knew he liked it sloppy. I swallowed around him and he gripped my hair to fuck my mouth. I loved when he did that. My strong soldier using me as his own private little whore. I knew more was to come.

“Are you going to come on his mouth like I’ll come in yours?” he asked with a low growl.

I let him out with a pop and said, “If you allow me, Sir.”

He smiled at me fondly and nodded. “Come, doll.” 

I sucked him harder, so he’d come in my mouth while I came on Bucky’s. It was my turn to grip his hair and grind against him while Steve shot his load down my throat. I screamed around his cock as I climaxed hard, my juices coating Bucky’s hand. He kept fingering me until I came again, my eyes locked with his. 

While I panted and my core clenched in pleasure, Bucky pulled me up and peeled me out of my clothes. Steve finished undressing and took me to bed. “I’m going to play with you while he fucks you.” 

He grabbed the present box and fished out the clamps and the beads. “Move forward. Present yourself to me, doll.” 

With a wide smile, I did as he asked, face down, ass up. He took the lube from the night table and used more than enough to prepare me, then slowly inserted the beads inside me. I felt them pop in one by one. I moaned through it, even more when he sat me back down against his chest, legs open, shifting me so he could pull on the beads while Bucky was inside me. Steve then placed the clamps at my nipples and pulled on the chain. “Open your mouth.” 

I cried out in pain-the good kind-and obeyed, and Steve put the chain between my front teeth. “Hold it there.”

He nodded to Bucky, who had undressed as well, and the other sexy soldier climbed on the bed while Steve spread my legs. He caressed my thighs, rubbing my nether lips with his thumbs. Bucky stroked himself a few times, rolled down a condom, then pushed himself him at my more-than-wet hole. He thrust slowly, grunting.

“Such a tight girl you got there, man.”

“The best, yeah,” Steve murmured in my ear as he toyed with my clit. 

There were so many stimulations, from my ass to my clit, my hole to my breast, I could barely function. I moaned and gasped, my hips trying to follow with Bucky’s thrusts. Then Steve began tugging on the beads and I had my first orgasm. I screamed and clenched, thinking he’d punish me for coming without permission but with my ass still stinging from the spanking, I didn’t even care. 

As he pulled the beads out one by one, it only prolonged my orgasm, turning me into a pile of goo. Bucky lifted my legs and sped up, grunting even more, his hair falling in his face. He managed to wring out another orgasm as Steve lightly pinched my clit. I gripped the bedding and thrashed but neither stopped. 

When the whole set of beads was out, Steve lifted me and pushed himself into my backside. The dual sensation of being filled was just like I wanted; stuffed and allowed to scream as much as I wanted. 

Steve began lifting me and letting me come down on his and Bucky’s cock. Both thrust at the same time. I let go of the chain in my mouth because I knew if I didn’t, I'd grit my teeth so hard, I’d break them. Instead, I removed the clamps and played with my nipples to please Steve-mostly myself, though. The feeling was so intense that I clenched around them both and the men grunted. Steve gripped my hips to steady me and fucked my ass harder while Bucky did the same in the front.

That was when I lost it. It was so much pleasure that I orgasmed again, squirting this time, and fell limp against Steve’s chest. He came inside me while Bucky pulled out and stroked himself to orgasm on my belly. 

I was shifted to the side and covered with a blanket. I moaned softly, and when I finally came out of my daze, Steve was laying by my side, Bucky at the foot of the bed holding a cake. 

I grinned. I had my cake and now would eat it too!


End file.
